I Like You, But I Don't Know Why
by digitalwizard
Summary: AU in which Kurt and Blaine fall in love...in less than 24 hours. A fluffy multi-chap fic.


**Title**: I Like You, But I Don't Know Why

**Author**: digital wizard

**Chapter**: Prequel (Chapter 0)

**Length**: 715 words.

**Summary**: AU in which Kurt and Blaine fall in love… in less than 24 hours.

**Author's Note**: This is a little something I thought of and wrote down. It started out small, but as of now I have a couple chapters planned out. Well, I guess we'll see where it goes!

(I got the title from a Jim & the Povolo's song called Dream)

* * *

Saturday, the 25th

* * *

"Kurt?"

Blaine was whispering, trying not to wake the rest of the glee club. No response came from the passed out boy.

"Kurt!"

Blaine was slightly more audible, noted by a few bodies in the choir room rolling over.

"Mmmmmmmrghhhwhhhatisittblaine?"

"You're just taking up a lot of room, and it would be greatly appreciated if you moved," Blaine said with a smirk. He couldn't help but smile at the adorableness that was Kurt being only slightly conscience.

"Imsorryblainesudtsh,"

Kurt could barely even mumble, as he scooted even closer to Blaine, too tired to realize what he was doing. Blaine was about to correct him, but changed his mind as Kurt looked up at him with eyes almost closed, and gave Blaine the biggest smile a half-asleep person could give.

This made Blaine grab Kurt's stomach, so that Kurt's back was pressed against his chest. Blaine gave Kurt a tight squeeze, and kissed the back of his head gently.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's beautiful, perfect, vannila-smelling hair. They both fell asleep comfortably and content in one another's arms.

24 hours was more than enough time for two people to fall in love.

* * *

Friday, the 24th

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up!"

Blaine shot up from the tiny mattress on the floor of the choir room.

"Wahhhisittiskurtokay?" he shouted, as he rubbed his eyes. As he regained conscientiousness, he said a silent prayer that Kurt wouldn't decipher his garbled mumbling to what he actually meant, which was "What is it? Is Kurt okay?"

Blaine had been having a nightmare that he was locked in a room and could here Kurt crying for help, but couldn't get to him. It was torture.

Seeing Kurt made him smile, knowing that he was actually safe and sound.

"They left without us!"

Blaine fumbled off of the small mattress, looking around the choir room. Kurt and Blaine were definitely the only ones left.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Blaine was more than confused. Why would the Glee club leave without Kurt and Blaine? Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Glee club had been taking part in a school sleepover. Parents and faculty were sponsoring the Glee kids to stay in school for a three-day period during which they would repair McKinley. They had no classes on Friday, so they had the school to themselves for the next three days. Most of it would be scrubbing graffiti off of the property, and other random tasks. They were supposed to use the money they raised to buy supplies to fix the school, but they calculated that if they only spent $100 for McKinley, the Glee club could use the rest of the money for the upcoming competition. Thursday night was the first night spent at McKinley. That night they planned to leave the next morning to get the supplies. Well it was the next morning, and everyone had left, except for Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt, look, they left a note."

Blaine had wandered to the piano where he saw a post-it note. Kurt leaned over Blaine's shoulder to read it:

_Kurt and Hobbit-_

_We tried to wake you guys up, but I guess you two were tired from having fun last night ;)_

_We'll be back in a couple of hours… do what you want until we get back, just make sure we don't catch ya ;)_

_-Santana_

Blaine felt blood rush to his cheeks. Santana, well everyone, loved to make jokes about Blaine and Kurt, but this one was especially embarrassing, seeing as Kurt was leaning over him reading the same words. Kurt cleared his throat and backed away.

* * *

Kurt felt his cheeks turn a rosy pink.

Why must Santana embarrass him so?


End file.
